


Warm in My Friendships

by DustySoul



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Other, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They tussle, trying not to dislodge the blankets.</p><p>Unfortunately, that is when, the dear Marquis walks in. And then promptly turns around to walk back out."</p><p>The one where the gay trio cuddles on an exceptionally cold winter night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm in My Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt:  
> http://hamiltonprompts.tumblr.com/post/132870334914/hamilton-getting-scared-and-sad-during-a-bad-storm
> 
> Thanks to featherquillpen for the title, and to saffron612 for the lovely beta work!

Laurens growls as Hamilton crawls under the blankets of their shared cot, letting the frigid air in. Hamilton throws his arms around his bed mate and tries to settle with his nose pressed against Laurens’ neck. Laurens flinches away from him and Hamilton huffs.

“Surely I have not so grievously offended you that you would refuse to share in the _heat_ of our bodies on such a cold night.”

Laurens tangles their legs together, and, without turning around says, “I harbor no hard feelings.”

And so Hamilton lets his hands wander, only to be caught in Laurens'.

“Except that it _is_ heat I am after and your _hands_ and your _nose_ are dreadfully cold. Surely you must have lost all sensation in your extremities.”

Hamilton presses his body against Lauren’s, grinds his hips into his bedmate’s while respectfully keeping is nose away from the other man’s skin. “Not in the least.” 

And, in jest, Hamilton tries to press his hands into Laurens’ arm pits to warm them. This causes his friend to yelp. They tussle, trying not to dislodge the blankets.

Unfortunately, that is when, the dear Marquis walks in. And then promptly turns around to walk back out.

“Wait!” Laurens calls, elbowing Hamilton as he tries to tickle Lauren’s ribs.

Hamilton stills his assault. He peers over the blankets to see what as caught his friend’s attention. “Lafayette!” He smiles. “I thought you’d still be engaged in your meeting with the general.”

The Marquis gives them a curious look. He’s still angled away from them ready to leave the tent and give his friends some privacy. “I’m sure you underestimate the hour, if we’d run any later it would be morning.”

“You jest.”

“And I take it you woke Laurens at this ungodly hour?”

“Stay,” Laurens says, still a little flushed. “If it’s truly as late as you say it is. We don’t want to exile you from your own tent, not at such an odd hour and not when it’s so cold.”

Lafayette nods and turns back around. He unarms himself and sets about changing into his nightshirt.

“Won’t you be cold?”

Lafayette assures them, “I will be fine.” 

His friends send him a disbelieving look, still rumbled and tangled up in each other.

“You could join us.” Laurens offers.

Lafayette stills.

“I meant that…” Laurens trails off, alarmed and embarrassed at how it seems his words have been perceived.

“We would not want our dear friend to catch cold,” Hamilton says, “and it would be no hardship.”

“It’s not a large cot.”

“We shall gladly share the space if it means the extra warmth, now bring your blankets, won’t you?”

Lafayette does as instructed, adding his body and his blankets to the bed as he settles in beside Hamilton. It takes a while for the extra body and the extra bedding to make a difference. But Hamilton is right, even with them all having to lie on their sides, pressed tightly to each other, the extra warmth makes their current state far preferable to being alone.

Drowsiness overtakes Laurens, and, he would assume, Lafayette as well. Hamilton, however, does not seem to be so effected, as he twists a stray strand of Laurens’ hair absently around his finger. Laurens welcomes him closer, by pressing ineffectually against him. He tries to settle his dearest friend with his affection but he’s too tired to do the thing properly. Even as Hamilton brushes his lips against Laurens’ own he can only sigh.

He lets out a long yawn and Hamilton huffs.

“Is he pestering you?” Lafayette asks. And oh how Laurens wishes his eyelids weren’t so heavy. He wants to see the man’s face. Is he jesting? Or is he ready to challenge Hamilton should he attempt to transgress the bounds of brotherly love or Laurens perceived tolerance to receive affection?

Laurens can only hum, feeling, distantly, Hamilton’s lips light across his brow.

“I do not mean to impose, but I could settle him for you?”

And at this Laurens laughs. He sighs sleepily, contentedly,  and says, “Please do.”

Hamilton huffs, likely at being talked about as if he weren’t also settled in the cramp bed. All the same, he turns over to face Lafayette. As sleep over takes him Laurens can hear them whispering to each other, giggling, and trading kisses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel to poke me at dusty-soul.tumblr.com
> 
> Concrit and comments welcome


End file.
